


Perfection Across Town

by Okaymythicalmorning



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom, Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, highschool rhett and link, sweet rhett and link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaymythicalmorning/pseuds/Okaymythicalmorning
Summary: Rhett’s parents were out of town, and his older brother was throwing a raging party. Rhett tried to get into it, but his mind was across town with his best friend Link. See what happens when Rhett decides to take a trip to see Link.





	Perfection Across Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fanbabble on Tumblr for beta reading and for convincing me it's good enough to share! You're the best!

Muffled music pumped through the walls of Rhett’s bedroom as he laid there staring at the ceiling. His parents were out of town and his older brother, Cole had decided to throw a major house party. The brothers made a deal that Rhett could come to the party in exchange for his silence. Rhett tried to add a caveat allowing Link to go along, but Cole was adamantly against it. If Link got caught, then that meant Sue would immediately call the emergency phone number their parents had left.

Rhett started the night floating around the crowd sipping whatever franken-punch Cole’s friends had cooked up. It tasted like they had all raided their parents' liquor cabinets and mixed everything they could get their hands on. Besides the bad drinks, Cole’s friends were all so different than his. They weren’t that much older than him, but all they were talking about was their college plans. Thinking about college, about possibly separating from his life-long best friend Link, made Rhett want to throw up.

The music downstairs seemed to get louder with each passing song, so Rhett gave up his hopes of getting a good night’s sleep. It was already two in the morning, and there was no telling how much longer this party could go on, so he threw the essentials into his old book bag and headed downstairs. There were so many people in the living room no one even noticed him slip out the front door.

Rhett pedaled his bike along the familiar route across town to Link’s house. He had traveled it so many times he thought he could probably do it with his eyes closed. Rhett thought that would be a fun game so he stored the thought away in the back of his mind with the rest of the little silly things that he needed to tell Link.

Rhett pushed his bike through the grass on the side of the house near the window to Link’s room. He had decided against trying the front door. Sue never minded him staying over but a knock on the door at 2:30 in the morning was sure to garner some probing questions. Rhett knocked lightly on the frame of Link’s window hoping his friend would hear. When no one answered he knocked harder, sure not to hit the glass. A few seconds passed before the lights switched on and two sleepy blue eyes peeked through the curtains. Once he spotted his friend Link threw the curtains all the way open.

“What the crap man? You scared the living daylights out of me!” Link whispered as Rhett climbed through the window.

“Sorry, I was gonna call, but I didn’t want to wake Sue up.” Rhett dropped his book bag on the floor then took a seat in the desk chair. Link came behind him, placing his book bag neatly in the corner of the room.

“What’s up, man? I thought you would be hanging out at Cole’s party.” Link asked. Rhett shrugged spinning the chair around to face Link.

“The party was lame, Cole’s friends are lame, and it was too loud to sleep. I thought I could sleep here if that’s okay” Rhett said.

“Fine with me. I’ll grab you some blankets, take the extra pillow from my bed.” Link snuck out the bedroom door. When he was back, they worked together to layer the blankets into a makeshift sleeping bag on the ground next to Link’s bed.

“Thank’s bo, I really owe you,” Rhett said as they both tucked into their blankets.

“Nah, I know you’d do the same for me,” Link said. He turned on his side to face the wall. Silence hung in the air as the two boys tried to find sleep. Rhett was the first one to cave.

“Hey Link…” he said.

“Yeah?” Link answered.

“On the way over I thought of something cool we should try. I think I could drive my bike all the way to your house with my eyes closed. You think you could do it?” Rhett asked.  
“That sounds stupid. We should do it!” Link’s words came out a little louder than he intended.

“Shhhh man! Your mom’s gonna wake up and catch me here. And if I get caught that means Cole gets caught. And if Cole gets caught, he’ll kill me. Is that what you want? A dead best friend?” Rhett said in faux outrage.

“Now who’s being loud?” Link said looking at Rhett over the edge of his bed, “Why don’t you just come up here? Let’s talk. I can’t sleep anyway.” Rhett laid there on the floor thinking it over. It had been a very long time since the boys had ever been in a bed together. When they were kids, their moms would put them in the same bed for sleepovers, but they were just kids then. They were older now, juniors in high school, practically adults in their own minds.

“Come on Rhett!” Link said interrupting Rhett’s thoughts. Rhett followed Link’s instructions and tried his hardest to squeeze into Link’s twin bed without touching his friend, but he was unsuccessful. One of his long legs was falling off the side, and their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to foot.

“I don’t think we fit up here anymore Link,” Rhett said raising his dangling leg in the air.

“Just turn on your side then” Link mumbled as he turned on his own side making room for his friend. Rhett hesitated for a moment before giving in. He tried to avoid being this close to Link. It always brought out feelings that he didn’t want to face and Link’s icy blue eyes staring back at him brought them out even farther. 

“Hi” Link whispered, grinning at Rhett through the dark.

“Hi” Rhett whispered back, his heart racing. Link’s warm breath swirled around him with the faint scent of mint still left from him brushing his teeth. Rhett’s heart wrenched as his thoughts of college resurfaced. Thoughts of having to let go of Link. They had plans for film school, but when Rhett brought it up to his dad, he squashed that dream right away.

What’s wrong?” Link’s expression was curious.

Rhett shook his head “Nothing.”

“You think I can’t tell when my best friend’s upset. What actually happened at that party?” Link asked.

“They were all talking about college, and it made me think about us going to college. About how we may have to separate.” Rhett admitted. Link placed his hand on Rhett’s upper arm to comfort him.

“Don’t worry about that. We have plenty of time to think that over” Link said giving Rhett’s arm a squeeze.

“I don’t know man, when I told my dad about film school I thought he was gonna have an aneurysm,” Rhett said with a chuckle.

“So forget film school! We’ll have to think of a new plan” Link said with his arm stretching even farther around Rhett, pulling him closer.

“His plan is for me to play college ball,” Rhett said, like Link didn’t know the plan already. 

“So, I’ll go wherever you do. Simple!” Link shrugged like it was nothing, but it was everything. Rhett’s eyes prickled with tears and a lump formed in his throat.

“You’d do that for me?” Rhett asked as he wrapped his arm around Link’s waist.

“Of course I would. I love you Rhett” Link smiled running one hand through Rhett’s curls.

“I love you too Link” Their faces were close together, their arms wrapped around each other and for a for a few moments the world faded out. It was just them, just perfect and it would stay perfect. At least through college.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the novel Windfall.


End file.
